100 Theme Challenge: Shink Style
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: All kinds of one-shots based on one list and two guys. (Shink)
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to venture into the 100 Theme Challenge. Just more time I can waste! Yay! I found a second list and plan on doing a 1 Sentence Challenge as well. So the little bit at the bottom has purpose! I will match the numbers up on my two list. Should be fun!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>Sheik waited in the silent temple for the hero to appear. He had been doing the same thing for a month now. Each day the young man would travel to the sacred place and every time he was disappointed.<p>

Zelda had said today was the day for sure, but Sheik was doubtful. If yesterday or the day before hadn't been when the hero was to wake, why would this time be any different.

The Sheikah rose to leave. Just as Sheik made his way to the pedestal a light shown down, seemingly from nowhere. His body sprang into action, moving away from the light, to watch from the shadows where he belongs.

A figure landed lightly in the place Sheik had just been. Broad shoulders and strong back facing Sheik. He was in awe of the confidence way this man held himself. How his golden blond hair shined in the sunlight, even from under that silly hat. Defined muscles showing through white tights and under a green tunic.

The outfit would have been ridiculous on anyone else, but the great Hero of Time looked nothing less of a god.

Slowly the hero turned from the fairy floating above his head. He clenched and relaxed his hands, probably getting used to the size of his new body. As the man made his way down the stairs Sheik stepped into the light, once again standing by the pedestal.

He hadn't expected the hero to turn, simultaneously pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, and swung at him.

Thankfully Sheik's instincts kicked in. He jumped back as the blade cut through the air at the same place his neck was mere moments before. With the grace of a cat, the Sheikah landed far enough away that the hero could not attack him.

So much for a friendly introduction.

* * *

><p>1. Birth<p>

Sheik could do most of anything, but when Malon showed Link and Sheik a cow giving birth, the trained assassin fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I get bored and things get wrote. My only hope is that people enjoy my nonsense.**

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>10. Opportunities<p>

* * *

><p>There had been several opportunities to tell Sheik of his love.<p>

When he refused to go back and relive his seven lost years.

When he fell from one of the rebuild platforms and broken his arm.

When Sheik jumped from the Gerudo Valley bridge and Link's heart broke.

When Zelda had a party held for Sheik to find him a girlfriend.

When a storm raged and Link found a terrified boy in an armoire.

But none came to mind as Link got down on one knee.

This was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p>10. Without<p>

When Sheik burst through the wreckage desperately crushing his mouth to a breathless Link, both praying to the heavens that they wouldn't have to spend a future without the other, many tears were shed.

* * *

><p>Requester: Myself (Just to get the creative juices flowing.)<p>

Prompt: Impa getting involved in love.

* * *

><p>Impa had never seen two people so in love.<p>

Or so completely oblivious to that love.

Her nephew had eyes to see the truth, but he ignored all the signs Hero was sending him. Hero was just a lost cause. Perhaps they needed a little help. But who was she, a hardened Sheikah bodyguard with no love experience, to get involved.

"Impa, what plays at your mind?" Of course the princess would notice if something was wrong with the woman that raised her.

"My nephew and the young hero are fools." Impa turned to the window once more, watching. Hero handed her nephew a flower from the garden and both blushed, yet neither seemed to realize their affections were returned.

"It is painful to not speed up their young romance, but it is innocent and pure. I'm sure they will figure it out." The princess got up and walked from the room, words reaching the Sheikah's ears in a whispered tone as Impa turned to follow. "Though, when push comes to shove..."

In the end, all it took was a simple slip of her foot.

Her nephew was tripped, went to fall, and was caught by the hylian boy. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Impa tugged down the young Sheikah's cowl and stated, "This is the part where you kiss your rescuer, dear nephew."

It was slow coming, but the two shared a sweet kiss, blushing all the while.

Impa chuckled as she walked away, having done her part.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to take request for one-shots and put them in my chapters. If you have one, leave a review or pm me. See you next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again! Yay! So glad you have returned. See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>43. Nature's Fury<p>

* * *

><p>As I stood looking at my finished room, I cursed.<p>

It was nice, I would give it that. Dark wood floors littered with various rugs in all shapes and sizes; grey stone walls covered in vibrant tapestries; dressers and tables that matched the wood floor set here and there; a low bed, covered in a navy blue blanket over black sheets and pillows with a small white plush headboard, that could fit six or seven of me.

It was all perfect really, except a wall of glass. That princess would pay.

I had told Zelda I wished not for windows. It didn't matter to me if my new room never saw the sun. Candles had always worked in the past. But I guess they were not good enough now.

* * *

><p>"Zelda!" I stormed into the unfinished ballroom, workers turning my way only to avert their eyes when they saw me.<p>

"Yes, Sheiky." Her voice rang from a high level and I rushed up the wooden platform it came from. I spotted the princess directing men to and fro.

"You had no right." My words coming out as a low hiss.

"No right to what?" She was playing innocent, dang her.

"You put windows in my room when I asked you not to." My foot tapped impatiently.

"I saw no reason not to." Had Zelda forgot my fear.

"Zelda." Her head snapped around to look at me, focusing on hearing me whisper. "Your soul was in my body, Zel. You may not have been in control, but you saw all I did and knew of my every emotion. I asked for there to be no windows for a reason. Surely you remember." Her eyes widened. Zelda must have forgotten the reason for my strange request.

"Oh, Goddess. I am so sorry. Would you like me to take the windows out?" I sighed.

"As much as I wish to change it, Hyrule is low on supplies. I will deal with the problem, should it arise."

"If it helps, Link's room is right next to yours, for when he gets back, and my own is just down the hall. You are welcome to rush to either should your anxiety get the better of you." I hugged her.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>My knees were drawn up to my chest. I could see the clouds approaching. Dark and foreboding. Ominous and scary. A distraction would calm me.<p>

Soon every dagger, dirk, and needle I owned were lain before me beside my chain whip, waiting to be polished. A rag was dipped in oil and I started.

First came the six dirks, two for each boot and two spares. The thunder sounded lightly and my breath caught.

Next would be the needles. Twelve in all, six went in the wrappins of my arms, three for the left and three for the right. Two went on my right hip, while the other four were extra. Lightning filled the sky, more thunder cracking as a terrified cry tore from my throat.

I moved onto the daggers, the total of these being three. One went along side the needles on my hip, the other two placed on my left hip. Rain poured from the sky. It mixed with the thunder's roar and heightened the lightning's flashes. I willed myself to ignore it, but my breathing was fast and the panic attack was settling in.

Last would be the whip. It rolled up and joined my harp under the back of my Sheikah tabard. I carefully polished each link, ignoring the storm raging outside as best as I could. Once I had the chain part done, I moved on to clean the blade. Exceptionally loud thunder, that felt like it shook the room, brought me to tears. I freaked and the sharp whip cut my hand.

I hissed in pain and scooted from the array of weapons. I made my way to the massive armoire and climbed inside. It shielded me from looking out the window and lessened the thunder. It didn't help the shaking I felt to my very core.

A knock sounded from my door, but I refused to check it.

"Sheik? Are you in there?" Link. He was back. I won't let him see me like this though.

Afraid.

I whimpered as another round of thunder drove me further into the wardrobe. I must have missed Link coming in completely, because once the storm settled I heard him moving about. Staying still and quiet was difficult with my labored breathing.

I recoiled as the doors opened and Link was looking at me.

"What are you doing in there?" Any other time I would have laughed at his confused expression.

Now that the armoire was open I could see the lightning brightening the sky. I yelped and latched onto Link, but shoved him away to slam the doors shut before the thunder filled my ears again.

Once again the wardrobe was opened, but instead of taking me out, Link came in.

"Wah- what are you do- doing?" I was swiftly pulled into a strong chest, muscled arms wrapping around my shaking form.

"Shh. You need not be afraid. I will be here." He ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair, soothing me. Untill the storm unleashed its loudest sounds yet. My body seized up and I grasp Link's tunic so much I thought it would break. My bloody hand staining it.

When I thought he would push me away or leave, he didn't. Instead I was pulled closer, his breath hitting my face. It warmed me and dared me to steal his warmth. I leaned up slightly and...

Another crash. Another frightened whimper. Another soothing embrace.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

><p>43. Calm<p>

A sense of calm enveloped him as the guide's whole world, his hero, became lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>I am pleased with this. I happen to have a fear of storms. Always wanted to see a Sheik with it! <strong>

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have reviewers for this! Gasps! I apologize. I... umm... Haven't checked on my own stories since the last time I updated one... *rubs neck nervously* **

**And you guys gave me ideas! Oh, wow! I will totally get to work on those. **

**Icy Sapphire15: You really want me to write the story behind Calm... Frankly there wasn't one. But now there shall be! You're wish is my command!**

**LOZ Fan: (I guess your a guest, which is cool.) I have started a few modern fics (I have like seven stories that aren't published because; One: they are long and need to be divided into chapters and two: I am nervous to publish...) But the idea of Sheik hitting Link with a car made me giggle. Totally going on my list of things to do!**

**Guest: (Obviously you are a guest. *giggle snort giggle* Ahem... Sorry. It is late and I am tired.) I will get to work on the one-shot about Link breaking his arm right away. **

**A homeless Link... I like it! Zelda could invite him to stay with them and Sheik could be all indifferent about it. Until! Link could clean up real nice and Sheik can see how handsome he is. Link could be all helpful and willing to do stuff to repay Sheik and Zelda for allowing him to stay with them. (I love making Sheik and Zelda twins/siblings. Maybe I will do that.) And Sheik will see how great he is! Yay! You have sparked an idea!**

* * *

><p>17. Vengeance<p>

* * *

><p>Sheik flopped down on the ground. Red blood painting the black stone and brown dirt. He had been cut clean through right before Link's eyes. Having jumped from the shadows, taking a blow that would have been Link's death.<p>

But no.

It had to be Sheik's. Never the hero. The guide willing to sacrifice himself for all of Hyrule. And who was Link to stop him. The Sheikah had a twisted sense of duty. Not anymore. The blood flowing between his lips told of that. He was to far gone. Body broken beyond repair. Not even a fairy could save him now.

Link didn't even get to come to terms with the fact that Sheik had lied. He was never Zelda. But the hero couldn't ever hate his guide. The princess probably ordered him to do it. She was the problem. Sheik would be alive if Zelda had never got involved in things out of her control.

He could hear Zelda screaming for him to move. She had no right. If Link wished to die here, he would. Zelda was yelling at him. Telling Link that Sheik wasn't important and to get on with the fight. His rage took control.

The Hero of Time was out for blood. Vengeance. Ganon would pay. Then Hyrule. How dare they disgrace such a graceful creature. Scorn him, when all he did was for them. Why would Link save such a worthless country? Because Sheik gave his life for it.

Link would save them today, but tomorrow was a new day. Never would they have their beloved hero.

* * *

><p>17. Acceptance<p>

He had to move on, go about life, and find acceptance in the fact that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! My two things make sense together! So I could stop it here... But! I wanted to torture Sheik and Link a little. Hope you enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Requester: My reviewer, whom I only know as Guest!<p>

Prompt: Link is captured and tortured. Sheik rescues him.

* * *

><p>"Goddesses! Hero!" Sheik swings the heavy metal door open. It creaks on its hinges and he knows that ever monster in the temple has heard it, each one beginning to head this way.<p>

Link is a mess. Hands tied to the giant 'X' made of wood, Wrist rubbed raw, blood running from them down to puddle in the floor. Clothes in tatters. Chest sliced open and skin peeled back to reveal muscle. Link's head is down, hopefully because he is unconscious. The pain from the injuries would be excruciating.

As Sheik cuts the ties and Link falls into his arms like a ragdoll, the stoic Sheikah sees something that makes his blood boil.

Whip marks.

Huge, deep lines crisscross the hero's back. No monster that he knew of was smart enough to use a whip. Unless Link was unlucky enough to run across an angry poe. Each had a weapon of choice, mostly lanterns, but the taller, thinner ones that roam the halls of the Shadow Temple, sworn to protect the secrets of the Sheikah, had a variety.

They wouldn't attack a Sheikah or someone travelling with one, though Link never saw Sheik as he stayed in the shadows, only watching out for him. But Sheik had left the room Link was in for a moment and when he got back Link was gone. Sheik had been frantic to find him. Searching everywhere, until he heard screaming.

Never had the Sheikah ran as fast as he had then.

Link groaned and Sheik snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to get the hero somewhere that he could care for him. He swept Link up into his arms and pulled a deku nut from the pouch on his leg. Focusing on the image of clear waters and a familiar tree, Sheik threw the nut down.

Navi, whom had been hiding in Link's hat that Sheik had no idea how it stayed on the hero's head, flew out. "I tried to warn him. It came out of no where. I'm so sorry."

"He will be fine, Fairy." Navi didn't comment on Sheik's way of addressing her. She knew he was set in his ways.

The Sheikah laid Link down in the soft, slightly overgrown grass under the dead tree. A moan of discomfort and pain leaving him.

"Fairy, can you fill one of Hero's bottles with water." Sheik rummaged in Link's pack and produced a bottle. Navi simply took it and headed for the lake.

Sheik ripped what was left of Link's shirts from his body. The white undershirt stained red and the green tunic colored black. Bottles full of blue potion, gotten from the Old Hag because she was the only person Sheik could trust to keep quiet, placed to the side for later use.

"I got the water, Sheik." Navi set the water down and Sheik quickly handed her another.

"I'll need more if I am to clean all his wounds." The fairy did as she was told.

Sheik started with wetting a rag and wiping the blood from Link's chest. He poured water straight into one of the cuts, causing Link to hiss. Sheik soothed Link by humming Zelda's Lullaby and cleaned the first wound. Navi refilled bottle after bottle while Sheik worked. Soon every cut on his front was clear of debris. Blue potion was applied to the wounds and they sealed up nicely. Pink curves left behind.

Next, Sheik worked on the hero's wrist. Frayed pieces of the rope were glistening with blood as Sheik, pulled them out. Water run over the wounds and potion after that. Thick scars covered both wrist, but there was nothing Sheik could do.

Link's body was sat up and pulled close to Sheik. His head resting on Sheik's shoulder as he cleaned the hero's back and applied potion. Sheik felt better about the situation now. Willing to move Link into a bedroll. He got the magic one from his wrappings. It rolled up small to save space. The hero snuggled into the warmth given to him. Sheik allowed a soft smile to grace his face.

Link would need a bath to get rid of whatever grunge covered him that Sheik hadn't cleaned off. But he could do that when he woke.

The warrior left a note, a bag of food, and his last potion. He would watch Link from the roof of the scientist's house.

* * *

><p>Link woke feeling, surprisingly, better. He was warm and somewhat clean. The experience with that weird poe the furthest thing from his mind as he spotted a piece of paper next to a bag and bottle.<p>

_Hero, _

_I have tended to your wounds and provided you with what you need to regain your health. _

_Sheik_

It was short and so very_ Sheik._ Link laughed, knowing his guide would see it. He always followed Link, he had caught glimpses of the Sheikah, but never acted as if he did.

Link downed the potion and dug in the bag. An apple, a small loaf of bread, and some honey. Sheik had packed Link's favorite thing into his pack in case he had the chance to give it to him. It brought a smile to the hylian's face to think that Sheik remembered Link complaining about the price on honey.

He finished off the food and burrowed down in the bedroll. It smelled like Sheik. Exotic spices and bitter tea. A scent that he couldn't get enough of.

"Thanks, Sheik." Link knew that no matter where Sheik was watching him from, he would hear the whispered words.

Little did he know that in the distance a 'You're welcome, Link.' could barely be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it what you wanted, Guest? Maybe more! I liked it. Getting captured by humans just seemed too mainstream. So I tweaked it. The poe was one from Twilight Princess. Those big ones in the Arbiter's Grounds. I freakin' hate that part! But the rest of the temple is great! I felt as though the story would be good without romance being very prevalent. And it turned out good. I really enjoyed writing this! <strong>

**Review. Tell me how I am doing, please! I need motivation to write more! I crave it. xD**

**Love and huggles, **

** ~Annoying**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! I don't really have much to say. Besides the fact that I have great followers! **

* * *

><p>13. Running Away<p>

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." I was dumbfounded. A party. For me. And anyone that wished to get into a Sheikah's pants. Holy hell!<p>

"Nope. Your clothes are laid out already. Go get dressed."

"But Zelda-"

"No buts. Go. Now." I whined and begrudgingly headed to my room.

Zelda's idea of appropriate attire was twisted. A shirt... No, it wasn't a shirt! A tight, white dress with a baggy neckline and laced up back that covered the tops of my thighs and, thankfully, my whole arse. Dark purple tights with lace sides, revealing quite a bit of skin. White flats. Silver studs and bangles. No cowl. No turban. No tabard. No secrecy.

The outfit set out for me just screamed 'take me to a bed and don't let me leave til morning'!

I had to wear it. No buts. Curse that girl.

I made my way to the ballroom. I had to greet everyone. My hand would be tired. As people arrived, I spaced out. Nobody would know I wasn't listening. Practice makes perfect. I shook hands and smiled, but I wasn't there.

A calloused hand took mine and I was pulled into an embrace.

"Come back to the living, friend!" Oh goddess! Help me! "It's rude to space out on people, Sheik."

"I apologize, Hero." I look up and gaze into those crystal blue eyes. "It was not my intention to host such a party and it is not appreciated."

"Zelda just wants you to be happy" He smiles down at me.

"Forcing me to choose someone to let into my pants, is not going to make me happy." I scowl.

"L-Let-" I stop him with a glare.

"We can speak later of that matter. I have 'guest' to welcome." Hero nods and heads down the stairs. I go back to automatic. Greeting and smiling til both my face and hand hurt.

It seems like forever when the last of my suitors come in. And I must say, I had no idea I was so popular. More people shown up to this then they did to Link's. The princess had a thing for setting us up.

"Finally done." I jump. Certainly not expecting Hero to be next to me. I turn and he is seriously right there! Inches from my face.

"It would appear so." I clear my throat and try to move away inconspicuously.

"Do I get the first dance?" I sputter.

"Wait! Did you come here as a suitor? And not just an onlooker." He grins and my stomach does flips.

"Sure did. Couldn't pass up the chance to spend countless hours showing people what they want and can't have."

"But this party is to- Are you talking about me?!" Link's arm loops around my waist and I twitch away.

"These 'suitors' all came to woo a beautiful Sheikah. You, my friend." My face feels as hot as the sun. I keep trying to will the blush away but it comes back stronger. "Why not have a little fun."

"By keeping me from them?"

"Pretty much." Link's arm tightens and he starts half dragging, half walking me down the stairs. "I must say, your outfit caught me off guard."

I glance over at Hero and the blush on his face, puts my own to shame, I'm sure. "Zelda picked it."

Link mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like 'trying to temp me', then turns back to me, a massive grin upon his face. "Let's dance!"

I can't even think before he pulls me to the center of the ballroom. Hero's hands settle on my hips and he pulls me close enough to feel his chest move with each breath.

"Hands go on shoulders, Sheik." I roll my eyes. but comply.

"Knee will go to crotch if Hero isn't careful."

"Ouch! Oh, you wound me!" He winks at me before falling forward.

"Link! Bloody hell!" We go down and I can feel Link's smirk. His hands come up to my back, preventing injury when we hit the floor. "What in Din's name were you thinking?!"

"That I wanted to be on top of you." I can feel my blush returning as Link laughs. We lay there as he chuckles. The other people pointing and frowning. Disappointed that I was with Link.

I shuffle about. Then look down. Sure enough, Hero has managed to make us fall to where he is between my legs. .

"Ready to get up, Hero." He bust up laughing again.

"Oh, I'm up if you know what I mean."

"Hero! Get off me!"

"Tut tut, my name is Link. I heard it from you."

"Hero."

"Say it with me."

"I would rather eat a poe."

"L."

"Become the Gerudo boy toy."

"I."

"Swallow a fairy."

"N."

"Marry a cuckoo."

"K."

"Go screw yourself."

"Now Sheik, that isn't anyway to talk to your hero." He frowns at me, but his eyes sparkle with laughter.

"When did you become my hero?"

"Since I sat up and you stayed under me." I looked to my legs. No Link between them. Now he sat beside my hip. "We've learned something here."

I'm currently avoiding eye contact with Hero. Ashamed at not realizing that he moved. "Yeah?"

"Yes, my sweet Sheiky." My head wips around like a viper. Eyes wide. "You are very passive."

I flush.

"So cute." I feel hands under my arms, picking me up. "Let's leave."

"Wha- I can't! That would be like running away." A childish, crooked smile is on Link's face.

"Sure we can. Zelda had this held so you could find someone." Hero's face was bright red. "You didn't need to find anybody. I've always been right here."

I look up at Hero through my hair. "Really?"

Link holds his hand out for me. "Yeah."

I take his hand and let Link lead me from the ballroom. As we go, I see Zelda waving. I can't help but smile. I didn't mind her help after all.

* * *

><p>Confused<p>

He was confused when the one he loved turned into another.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I am working on those ideas you guys gave me. None are ready to be posted. Sadly. One is turning into a monster of a project and if I keep going at the rate I am, the others will too! Urgh! <strong>

**Love and reverse writer's block, **

** ~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got around to posting this! I have been struggling with where to cut it off and have decided that, if asked, I will write the date. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>16. Excuses<p>

* * *

><p>"Sheik! Oh, goddess! You hit someone!" My hands are frozen on the wheel. I hadn't even seen the boy before he was rolling down the front of my new car.<p>

"I-I..."

"Get out and help him!" I rushed from the car and my best friend, Zelda. She had been teaching me to drive and I was floating on a pride cloud. Until I hit that boy.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I cursed as I dropped down next to the crumpled up boy. My hands shakingly touching his face. Moving so much that instead of comforting him, I was smacking him awake.

"Urgh... Wah-" He stirred awake and I jumped. I hadn't killed him. Blue eyes took in my face. "I must have died."

"Died? No. Why would you think that?!" He must have been in so much pain then, to have thought that he was dead.

"Cause there is a gorgeous angel hovering over me." I flushed, though it wasn't the time or place to do so. "Would you be so kind as to kiss away my injuries, Angel."

My mind couldn't process anything in the next moments as the bleeding man, because surely he was older than me, brought a hand to my face. Slowly he pushed himself up unto his other elbow and inched his face towards mine. Soft, slightly damp lips pressed into mine.

I jumped at the suddenness of it all. But his arm had wrapped up around my neck, fingers playing in my hair, and he kept me in place. Those velvety lips parted and warm breath danced around in the space between us. I gasped as a wet tongue ran along the seam of my mouth, but didn't protest when it slipped inside.

How had I gotten into such a situation?! Kissing a man I had just hit with my car. And wanting more! Goddesses, I wouldn't have put up a fight if he demanded anything from me in return for the pain I had caused! I'd lay my body and soul to this man if that is what he wished.

"Much better." Those were the last words he said before promptly passing out.

* * *

><p>I sat in the waiting room. Sure that the mystery man would sue. A nurse exited his room and made her way over to me.<p>

"Sheik Shadiah. Mr. Courest would like to see you." I nodded and entered the hospital room.

"Ah! She actually let you in. That is great." I was quick to cover my eyes at his state of dress. Or, well, undress. He sat up in the bed, shirtless. I heard a chuckle before he said "I see. Is this better?"

My eyes met with a white shirt. "Yes."

"I didn't know you were so shy, Sheik. After how you let me kiss you so easily." My body jerked away at my name.

"If you want to sue me, you might as well say so. But I don't have much, being an orphan." Shudders ran through my small frame.

"What?! Who said anything about that?!" He seemed taken aback by my bluntness.

"I ran you over. You have every right to." Big, fat tears plopped down on the white tile floor.

"Look... You're crying! Gah! I am not going to sue you. Please calm down." Arms wrapped around me as I shook. I didn't even question how he was well enough to stand. I was too busy nuzzling into him. "Shh. You're okay. Relax"

Surprisingly, I did. "What do you want then?" No way was he going to walk away without taking something from me. No one is like that. Except Zelda. She gave me her car when she bought a new one. But this man was a perfect stranger. He would want something.

"Why do I have to want anything?"

"I hit you with a car!" Calloused hands cupped my face and a pair of lips covered my mouth.

"How about you spend time with me." I pulled away from him. Surely he couldn't mean...

"I am not some whore!" The man's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Where did that come from?!" So he didn't want my body.

"I just thought that..."

"That I was going to force you to have sex with me in exchange for hitting me." I nodded numbly. "It hurts my feelings to know that you would think that."

"I don't even know you!" I spun around and headed for the door.

"Sheik, wait!" My wrist were grabbed and my back pressed to the door. A soft click told me that he had locked it.

"How the hell are you moving around! I ran you over, basta-" The rest of my word muffled as his lips crashed down on mine.

I refused to allow him to do to me what he had earlier. I was not opening my mouth. That moist tongue seeking entrance. But when he found that I wouldn't, his mouth moved to my jaw.

"I won't- Mhmm -give in. You can just go find another slut." He nibbled along my ear, pulling a moan from me. Those plush, pleasure inducing lips worked their way down my face to my neck. Where he licked me! "Bloody hell! Don't do that!"

"I'll do as I please, Angel." Before I could come up with a suitable comeback. He sucked on my neck, right where he had licked me. Goddess! There was that sensation again. The one that made me want to strip down and let him do unspeakable things to my body.

"Pervert..."

"So. How does Friday sound? Dinner and a movie?" I was putty in his hands and couldn't come up with any excuses.

"Sounds great. But I would rather ice cream and a visit to the lake." Fingers massaged at the small of my back.

"What a childish date."

"I'm sixteen."

"What?!" He jumped backwards, hands flying from my body to rest at his sides.

"Surprise." I giggled and stepped towards him. Only for mystery man to take a step back. We continued like this til I had him pinned to the bed. "Friday then?"

"Yeah. Friday." I was quick to write my number on his wrist and scurry from the room. What had I gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>16. Horror<p>

He couldn't see those beautiful blue eyes anymore and the horror of that revelation drove Sheik into madness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did I do LoZ Fan? I took your suggestion and tweaked it. Instead of a few days, Link doesn't stay in the hospital long. He has good reflexes. I figure, he sees the car, jumps, and avoids most of the damage. <strong>**(Zelda is much older than Sheik. Btw. Hence why she teaches him to drive. The reason they are friends is because Impa protects Zelda.) I didn't want Sheik to admit to love. He isn't really the type to do that right away, but I couldn't help but add in little things that hinted that he was totally okay with Link kissing him. Okay... Perhaps 'little things' was a bit off. (Ex. I'd lay my body and soul to this man if that is what he wished. AND! There was that sensation again. The one that made me want to strip down and let him do unspeakable things to my body. )**

**As for the last names. A lot of people do Shadow/Shadows for Sheik, so I decided to try something different. I took shadow and sheikah, blended them and came up with Shadiah. I liked it so much that I did something similar for Link. Courage and forest. Courest! Hehe!**

**Love and frozen treats,**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**What! A short update! I am so sorry! It just *poof* and needed writing. I apologize for the shortness. But it seemed right. Plus I am working on something special! Tell you at the bottom of the page!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>5. Unbreakable<p>

It was pretty common knowledge that the legendary Hero of Time had an unbreakable spirit. But that didn't mean he had an unbreakable body. So when Link jumped from one rebuild tower to the another, on a dare no less, and missed, breaking his arm. I, the ever stoic Sheikah that I am, cracked up.

"What a blasted idiot!"

"This isn't funny, Sheik." Link scowled at me from the infirmary bed, but without his height, it didn't have the intimation factor. He just looked like an angry child.

"Not my fault you have a God complex!" My stomach hurt from all the laughing. I was doubled over, red-faced.

"It's your fault that I jumped anyways." Oh great. Now he was pouting.

"I didn't think you would take the dare." I straightened up. Wiping tears from my eyes and meeting Hero's glare with a mischievous smirk.

"Why would I pass up a chance to kiss you! It was not fair that you used those dreadfully lush lips against me!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from me.

I uncovered my 'dreadfully lush' lips and leaned down to whisper in Link's ear. My mouth brushing against it as I spoke. "I think you deserve a little something for accepting the dare. Any ideas?"

"Kiss me, you tease."

* * *

><p>5. Triumph<p>

It was a miracle when Sheik returned Link's embrace, but a triumph when Sheik was the one to instigate it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am working on a request for this story... Though it is turning into a pain in my arse! The dang thing will have to be paired with a short challenge piece because of its length. Over 3,000 words and counting! Something to look forward to in the following updates. I just don't know when it will be done. It kinda writes itself.<strong>

**I want to clear something up. Opportunities had a few events in it and I am writing them, as you see here. I have an order. **

**1. When he refused to go back and relive his seven lost years. (Not writen, but it is obvious why it is the first.)**

**2. When a storm raged and Link found a terrified boy in an armoire. (A little after the castle started being rebuilt.)**

**3. When Zelda had a party held for Sheik to find him a girlfriend. (When the ballroom was finished.)**

**4. When he fell from one of the rebuild platforms and broken his arm. (Not a particular rebuild tower at this point, but Sheik and Link are kinda in a relationship. So it is after they run off from the party.)**

**5. When Sheik jumped from the Gerudo Valley bridge and Link's heart broke. (Not currently written, but I feel as though it will be best here. If that changes, I will inform you guys.)**

**While things did happen between these, obviously, these are the only ones thus far that are openly paired up. I currently have no idea about the rest! xD**

**Tell me how I am doing! I eat up those reviews! They make me write! (If I have time... I baby-sit my niece and nephew a lot lately. Hence why you guys aren't getting updates on everything at the same time. I don't have time for it like I want!)**

**Love and jumping,**

**~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I took this word however I wanted! It worked in the end! Weirdly! Prepare for a chapter that makes no freakin' sense! Welcome to my insanity, friends! **

**(I just wanna thank all my peeps that review! I have a life lately. *Gasp* What?! Me with a life! Freaking miracle! Anyways... **

**My Guest whom I only know as guest - I don't think there are others, but if there are... Thanks to you as well!**

**Imagination that **

**LOZ Fan**

**Jeremiah-San **

**Icy Sapphire15 **

**Thanks for the time you take to read AND review! This might just become a normal thing for me. Since a few of my readers can't be messaged.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>29. Dark<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" I jumped up, staring dumbfounded between the brothers.<p>

"Oh. You didn't know." That teasing tone shifting to absolute smugness. "My wonderful baby brother goes to your house and pretends to love you. But his interest has always been her. Using you like that. What a hateful man."

"That isn't true." Zelda's voice the only thing I could rely on then. Her arms a familiar comfort.

"Whatever. Link wants in Sheik's pants. But only for a test drive. He has never loved him." I got up then, brushing Zelda off. Not wanting to be here.

"Sheik, wait!" I push Link away when he tries to put his arms around me.

"Can we just forget this? Please?" My voice a whisper. Link reached out again, but I moved on instinct. Rushing from Midna's living room, through the kitchen, and into the woods behind her house.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that!" Link was furious. Dark just shrugged. "What could you possibly gain from this!"<p>

"Sheik." A small, innocent smile found its way upon Dark's lips.

"Sh- But why...?" Link was confused. What did his brother gain from Sheik? He wouldn't give in to Dark's sexual urges, would he?

"You love him." Link turned on Zelda, but she was looking at Dark.

The taller boy just shrugged. Hiding his face behind his bangs. If they could have seen his face, they surely would notice the blush.

"What does it matter?" Zelda gasped. Dark sounded so defeated. But if he had listened to the conversation between her and Link, then he knew.

"Dark." He turned to Zelda.

"Stop with your pity. I don't want that." He cast his eyes on Link before turning and following Sheik.

* * *

><p>"Sheik!" Dark. Maybe if I ignored him, he will go away. And Impa will cluck like a chicken. Not likely. Urgh.<p>

"What?" I turn quick as a snake and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Remorse has taken over his face. "It wasn't my place to tell you about Link. I was just so fed up with him."

"Why would you care?" He flinches at that.

"Do you really wanna know?" Dark gives me no time to answer as he surges forward. I'm swept into strong arms and a gentle kiss is placed on my forehead. I can feel Dark shaking. "I kinda lo..."

"Could you speak louder. I can't hear you." He raises my chin and two different reds clash.

"I love you." I can hear a gasp, but it didn't come from either of us. The thought leaves my mind as Dark moves in and places his lips upon my own.

My mind shuts down and feeling takes over. His mouth moves across mine and opens, Dark's scent like that of the winter forest as it flows onto me. Instinct pushes me to do the same. A hesitant tongue runs along my bottom lip and a moan leaves me as it slides inside. My hands run up Dark's back into his hair, where my fingers twist and pull. He groans and I chuckle into our kiss.

Dark always seemed way too forward, but right now he is nothing but nerves. His tongue barely grazing the back of my lips. So I brush mine against his and coax him to explore. He licks at my teeth and I giggle. The taste of his piercing so addictive. I noticed his hands haven't left my face. Begrudgingly mine leave his hair and pull Dark's from my face down to rest at my waist.

He pulls out of the kiss and I try to follow. "Sheik?" His breath warms my face and I smile.

"Mmm. Yes?" I nuzzle into his chest, happy that he didn't have a shirt.

"Pay attention." I giggle again and turn my face up to regard him. "You need to decide something."

"And what would that be?" I'm practically purring at this point.

"Who do you want?" I think about this for a few seconds. But it seems so insignificant. Instead I decide to tongue the dip in Dark's throat. "Shei-ik! F-Focus!"

"I am. You asked who I wanted and I gave you an answer." I suck lightly on his pulse point and Dark groans.

"Nmm. M-Me?" I rub my nose along his jaw. "Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah." I yelp as someone pulls me backwards, away from the warmth I was so enjoying. "Hey! What's the bi-"

A different pair of lips silence me. These are rougher, chapped. Not as gentle and extremely firm. Like the person is is confident in what they are doing. It's nothing like Dark's tender, nervous kiss.

The mouth moves away and I shove the person, but end up stumbling backwards. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Link." I gasp and look up. Sure enough, there are blue eyes staring down at me.

"What the hell?!" I find that I am furious. "Why do you think you have the right to mess with me like you do?! I cross my arms and wait. Link shuffles his feet.

"I don't mess with you. You are misunderstanding." I turn from him, unable to hold in my grief, and punched a tree. My knuckles busting and bleeding on impact. "Sheik!"

"Why?! Couldn't you see how much I loved you?!" I was in full blown hysterics. Sobbing and clutching my injured hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but-" I whipped around and glared at Link.

"So you think it's okay now. You got found out and apologized for years of practically lying to my face." My voice died down to a whisper. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

It stung. Link knows that I was told of his affection towards Zelda and he still lies to my face.. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?!" I backed away from him and into that smell I had come to adore. Dark. His arms wrapped around me, giving me comfort.

"Why lie? You could have just told me." I could feel Dark tighten his hold.

"I..."

"Link is shallow and didn't want to lose you unless he got Zelda." Dark's hands moved caressingly along my hips.

"Am not!" Link was red-faced now.

"Then why did you continue to date Sheik, even after you confessed to Zelda?"

"I didn't." I gulp and draw further into Dark.

"You didn't? Link, you're obviously still dating Sheik and I know for a fact that you told Zelda you loved her! Stop lying!" Link's fist are tembling at his sides.

"I never confess to Zelda! I don't love Zelda! I was telling her that I loved Sheik!" His breathing came out in short pants.

"But why did... I thought Dark heard you tell Zelda... Really?" I watched as Link ducks his head down and- "Are you crying?"

"Shut up." He sniffles and turns from me, stomping into the woods.

"Go after him, Sheik." I flip in Dark's embrace. His entire person is depressed.

"But I said I wanted you. I picked you."

"And yet, you love him." I avert my eyes. Dark's hand takes my chin. "Go on. If he hurts you, you know I will always be here."

Dark presses a light kiss to my forehead and pulls from our embrace. I watch as he goes.

When his figure finally disappears, I face the direction Link went and sprint. Trees pass me and snap at my sweater, but I push on. "Link! Link!"

Arms reach from behind a tree and I am not quick enough to stop them. Calloused hands press against my chest, pinning me to the tree. A mouth is on mine, but this kiss is so different. I can feel love and devotion istead of confidence. Warm hands caressing my sides. Shaking with fear of rejection. And then Link pulls away.

"I love you." I gasp. That hadn't been my voice. It was...

"Link. I-"

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago. I knew you wouldn't reject me. But such a commitment is hard. Sheik?" Link's eyes capture mine.

"Link?" And he kneels.

"We have been going around and around for years. You were my high school sweetheart. I know I have never told you that I love you. But I wanted it to be special. I'll be graduating college as will you and I don't want you to forget me if our goals tear us apart. I don't want to lose you. So, marry me?" I stumble backwards, leaning against the tree.

"Yes." It is so quiet, I'm sure Link didn't hear. In fact, I know he didn't hear because his face is falling. So I try again. Much louder. "Yes."

"Really?" Link jumps up.

"Yes! Oh, by the three! Yes!" I lunge forward, wrapping my arms around Link's neck and kissing him til we are both breathing heavy.

"Til death do us part." My hand trembles as Link slips the silver ring on. A simple, white diamond braided into the metal.

"Far longer."

* * *

><p>I giggle. Here I am. Sitting on the couch in Link's house. The very one that I will move into with him. So I guess it is our home. Memories of the day he proposed running through my head. I can't believe it was so many months ago.<p>

"Mmm. What's so funny?" Link leans over the back of the couch.

"Just thinking." I turn back and kiss him. Link's eyes widen and then he smiles.

"About what?"

"That day in the woods." I spin the ring on my finger.

"Oh." I flip around and leap over the barrier between us. Jumping into Link's arms. He catches me with an 'oof' and stumbles back a bit. I can see the blush on his ears. "I never would have gotten the courage to propose, if not for that mess. But it was well worth the trouble."

"I'm happy for Dark."

"Yeah. Never would have thought that him and Malon would become a thing. Hope it last."

"Hmm." I stretch up and nibble on Link's ear. "Let's focus on now."

Then Link drops me. I land on my knees in front of him. Face level with crotch. "Holy Din! I didn't mean that!" Link is flushed, leaning on a wall. I giggle as his blush spreads up his ears and down his neck.

"It's okay." It still surprises me how cowardly Link acts towards anything sexual. "Why did you drop me?"

"Unpacking." He turns to me, face like a beet. "You weren't helping."

His childishness causes a laughing fit. "Gods! I can't breath!"

I straighten up and walk past him. Over to our pile of boxes. But as I pass, I can't help but grab his arse. "Sheik!"

"What?!" I feign innocence.

"You just-" He sees the playful look in my eyes and suddenly I have a very seductive fiancé coming towards me.

"We should unpack." I try to hurry to the pile, but those strong arms trap me. And I can feel something very unchildlike poking into my thigh. Maybe he isn't so cowardly.

"Y-Yeah." He stops and moves over to grab a box. It is a little disappointing. But I love him.

"Let me help you with that." So our life together begins. All because of Dark.

* * *

><p>29. Exhaustion<p>

As exhaustion took Sheik, Link ran to catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>I sure had fun! Told you it made no sense! I warned you guys! Did you enjoy that nonsense? Review? <strong>

**Sorry for not putting up my 3,000+ word one... But it isn't done yet. I really need to cut it off and post it... It is more around 4,500. I should really stop. xD This one is more towards 2,000. That is close, right? Right?! Close enough! Bah! **

**Love and trees,**

**~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I regret to inform, but I jacked up my wrist and might not update for a while. Sorry. Onto the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>21. Never Again<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Sheik." Link was being too stubborn.<p>

"Please, Linky dear." I jutted out my bottom lip.

"Not gonna happen." Added in the large eyes.

"I thought you loved me." And tilted my head just so.

"Urgh! Really?" His arms were crossed now.

"Mmm. Pretty please." I watched as Link walked from the room.

5... 4... 3... 2...

"Get back here. You perverted, egotistical cradle robber." Link came rushing in the room. Panic in his every move. The door was quickly closed, but it wouldn't hold Impa for long.

"Why do I have to ask her for your hand in marriage?! That makes no bloody sense!" I chuckled and made my way over to him. My fingers working into his hair.

"She is my only living relative. It is the way of my people." Link huffed and I stretched up to kiss his neck.

"Open this door, Hero! I swear if you do anything to my nephew, you will pay!" Suddenly the door breaks from the hinges and the only place for us to go is the floor. Link lands between my legs. Both of us heaving from the shear panic of a door falling on us. I'm sure it looks provocative.

"I knew it." Impa is standing over us, a hand holding the door up. "You can NOT take my nephew's innocence until after you wed."

I grin. Understanding my aunt's words before Link. "Thank you for your blessing, Aunt."

"Yes. Sure. Whatever." She mumbles, places the door against the wall, and leaves.

"Never again." Link sighs. Standing up and pulling me to my feet. "Impa is terrifying!"

"I'm not worth a little fright?" I whine and turn from Link.

"You are worth so much more." I giggle as he kisses the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>21. Pride<p>

Sheik's pride got him into many situation and he had to admit waking to Link's face was worth losing a drinking match.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say that Pride and something that Sheik says in this, are not planned. I just realized it as I was posting.<strong>

**And now what you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

><p>"Hero!"<p>

I scream out as the light strikes Link in the chest, sending him flying through the air to crash into the wall. I am off running, arms outstretched to catch the hero, should I make it in time. And I hope I do.

With a 'oof' and a grunt, I now holds Link in his arms. The golden beam is now coming from Hero's chest and blinding me. It turns a soft green and fades away. Leaving behind a burn on Link's chest and a singed tunic.

The room goes cold and I worry as Hero's heart beats rapidly, but feel nothing from the hero's mouth or nose. Hero isn't breathing. I start to panic. Ready to revive Link. Suddenly Link yells and clutches his throat, drawing in a ragged lungful of air.

Hero's eyes open and dart around til they rest on me. Link seems to be trying to say something, but gives up. The hero becomes dead weight as he slips into unconsciousness. Link's breathing evens out and I let out a sigh.

"Please be alright." I place a kiss to Link's forehead and draw a deku nut from the folds of bandages at my waist. I throw it down and warp to the gates of Hyrule Castle. My magic is drained and body weak from the fight. But I send a single thought to the princess in the castle. 'Help.'

* * *

><p>When I wake, it is to the castle infirmary. My chest feels heavy and mouth dry.<p>

"By the three! Sheik, you're awake!" I turn to find Zelda a horrid mess. Her hair is wild and untamed, as if she hadn't brushed it for weeks. Her eyes are red ringed and bloodshot.

Even though my throat is raw, I try to speak. "A-are you okay?" My voice cracks and a coughing fit comes over me.

"Don't be asking me that! You exhausted all your magic, Sheik! It took every spell I had to keep you alive! How could you be so stupid?!" I chuckled, dry and humorless.

"Is Hero alright?" Zelda's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with Link?" My eyebrows draw together.

"He was injured. A massive burn to his chest." She shakes her head.

"Link suffered no injuries, Sheik. You are the one that has been in bed, comatose for a week." I am shocked to hear this. I was sure Hero was... But perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Where is he?" I go to sit up, but a hand pushes me down. It's larger and definitely not Zelda's.

"I am here, Sheik." Link steps around the curtain, his hand outstretched and holding me down. "Don't move. You need to go back to sleep. You did well, friend."

"The creature got away. I could not hold it. I failed." I tilt my head down to hide my face behind my hair.

"No. It is gone. Banished. You succeeded. Do not be hard upon yourself because of what transpired." Hero's fingers brush through my hair and under my chin. He lifts my face and gazes at me. "I am well. You are recovering. You did good, Sheik."

I blush and turn away. "Thank you, Hero. But I don't deserve it. You were injured because of my weakness."

"I see no gashes, burns, or bruises." I look to Link and find he is practically glowing. But that could be my tired mind at work. Yet, like he said, Link has no injuries.

"The wound on your chest." Without thinking, I reach out and place my fingertips to his chest. Right where the burns were supposed to be at.

"What wound?" Link pulls up his tunic and, sure enough, there is nothing. Just beautifully smooth skin. My hand settles back on him, this time with nothing between us.

"How?" I trace the defined lines of his muscles as I slip into deep thought. The light never struck him. But I saw it happen. His weak form tossed so viscously by that thing. Yet, not a single scar. He truly must be the goddesses' chosen.

"Sh-Sheik..." The green glow... Was that Farore herself healing him? But the burn was there after. Unless...

"Gah!" I startle out of my thoughts. My hands massaging Link's stomach. He didn't pull away. Just sat and let me.

"Sorry!" I lay back against the pillows. Link is watching me closely. "Forgive me. I was not in my own mind."

"O...kay. Are you alright?" I twist the edge of the blanket nervously.

"Just tired." I rub at my eyes. The statement making me realize how much I want to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake." My eyes are betraying me as they close. Something rough presses to my cheek and I lean into it. Warm breath hits my forehead followed by softness. It calms me and I finally relax.

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open. The first thing I register is pressure on my chest. It isn't uncomfortable and provides heat. I enjoy the feeling. My eyes scan the room and land on Link. He happens to be on me.<p>

I know I should wake him. It would send the wrong message if I don't. But it is the last thing on my mind as Link shifts down, wraps his arms around my hips and nuzzles into my stomach. I squeak from excitement. Then clamp my mouth shut, hoping Link is still asleep. He tightens his hold and snores softly. I relax.

My shirt has risen from Link's movement and his hair is touching my skin. It tickles and I can't help the giggle that bubbles up my throat.

"Mmm... Sheik?" Link lifts his head and his sleep filled eyes find mine. "Go back to sleep."

Link, once again, snuggles into my stomach. Though this time it is into bare flesh and he lets out a content sigh. His hot breath warming the exposed skin. I start to feel tired again from the soothing sensation. My eyelids droop and a yawn pushes itself out. I sense sleep taking me until I am jerk upward.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" My eyes, which I shut tightly against the pain, fly open. Link has his hands in his hair. A very vibrant blush all the way up his ears. Then a prominent frown on his lips. "Please forgive me for doing something so... so..."

"Hero. Calm down." I grit my teeth as I sit up. "The only thing you need to apologize for is moving so quickly."

"Then I am so very sorry for doing such." Hero runs his hand through his hair and I can't help but watch him do it. Then continue to as he rubs his neck. "I should not have. Well..."

"Cuddled up to me?"

"Yes! It was completely inappropriate! How are you so okay with it?!" I blush. Knowing this would happen if I didn't wake him.

"You were warm and it felt..." I pause to look up at Link. His expression unreadable. "It felt good."

I lower my head and brace myself for the worst. "So you are okay with... cuddling with me." All I can do is nod. Ashamed by my actions.

Neither of us move for a while. Then Link gets up from the bed and I can physically feel my heart break. I try to stop a broken gasp from being heard. But it fails and a sob shakes my body. I should have know that Link didn't think of me in that way. How could I be so naive?

I curled in on myself. Pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them. Tears are soaking the arms of the white long-sleeved shirt that Zelda probably put me in, along with the grey pants. But I could care less about who hears me. The one person that I had come to love far more than any other, had just rejected me. It may have not been said but, as they say, actions speak louder than words.

"Sheik?" I ducked my head down and hid behind my hair. I couldn't let Link see me so upset. Why had he come back anyways?

"Sheik! Are you okay?!" His hands grab my shoulders and he makes me show my face. I try to hide from him by turning my head, but Link just moves to look at me.

"Stop it! I'm fine." My statement loses its credibility when I sniffle and feel more wetness on my cheeks.

"No, you're not. I only left to get a bigger blanket." My face brightens and I swear the heat is boiling away the tears. "Are you upset that I left?"

"N-No. I just thought..." I don't know where I am going with this. Anything I say will embarrass me.

"You thought I didn't want to cuddle." My body jerks away from him.

"Why would I be upset over that?!" I fidget under his warm gaze. "You just moved me and it hurt is all."

"Sure. So you don't want to snuggle with me." I cast my eyes down and chew on my bottom lip. "Guess I will just go then."

"Wait!" My hand has reached out and snatched his bicep. I take a moment to feel how nice it is. I suspect that my dreamy eyed look is what had Link chuckling as he talked.

"I'm listening." I turn my head down and away from him. Feeling like such an idiot for doing all that I have done.

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I wanna cuddle." I turn back to him and without lifting my head, I look up at Hero. "Please."

A yelp comes from me and a deep throated laugh from Link as he picks me up from the bed. Hero settles in the relatively large, plush pillow with me in his lap. He lays a familiar quilt over us. White wolfos fur on the underside and different green fabrics on the top.

"You got your blanket."

"Best one in the whole castle." I can feel his every word on my ear. "You said so yourself."

The blush that memory brings up is fierce and refuses to go away. Who was I to know that Link would be the one to find me on the castle steps. Drunk. Never enter a drinking contest with a Gerudo. You will lose no matter what. I can only imagine the things I said to him.

"It smells like you." I flush. Did I really say that out loud?

"Do I smell good?" I can feel Link's nose running through my hair. Perhaps it would be okay to be honest. "You certainly do."

"Not as nice as you. Honeysuckle and rain."

"I doubt anything could be better than your scent. Cinnamon and desert wine." Link trails down to my neck. Then I can feel something warm and wet touching my skin.

"Did you just lick me?!" I turn completely in his lap and find that Link wears the cockiest smirk I have ever seen.

"I thought that since you smell so good, that you would taste even better." My hands find their way to my hips. I tilt my head to the side. Raising an eyebrow at him.

"And? Did I meet your expectations?" I gasp as Link's fingers interlock at the small of my back and he flips us around. Slowly he pulls me forward, that cocky smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

"Might need another lick. Just to be sure." We are now chest to chest.

"Don't you dare." I try to pull from his arms, but only manage to sink into the pillows.

"And why not?" Why did the goddesses find it suitable for their hero to have such a flirtatious side. Wait? Is Link flirting with me? Is that even possible?!

"What if someone comes in?" Lame excuse. I know.

"Then I guess I will be licking you when they do, if they do." Hero's hands moved down to rest at my hips. I tried to escape, but he was there. Hovering over me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Can you imagine what else someone would think we were doing?! Think rationally for goddesses' sakes!"

"I have never thought so clearly." I was confused as that look intensified. My mind scrambling for the word to match.

"What would they think?!"

"Whatever. I only care about what you think." I looked for anything in his eyes that would help me determine if he actually thought that. I couldn't pick up on his emotions. It was like Hero was hiding from me.

"W-Why?"

"Why do you care so much."

"Cause we wouldn't be having- Doing... any... of.. that." I flush. Mad at my mouth for not allowing me to pick my words carefully.

"Rolling in the hay." I sputter.

"T-That is-" Link interrupts me with a lick to my forehead.

"Just begging to be done." My face feels like it could fall off from the heat of my blush.

"Will you just-" His tongue runs up my jawline.

"Pound you into next week." My hands cover my face.

"Ju... lea... op... his." Stronger hands grab mine and reveal my redness.

"How can I hear your appreciative sounds if you muffle them." I give up and go limp. "Sheik!"

I don't respond. Let him worry for my well being for a moment. Link is being a complete arse! He probably doesn't know of my affection, but what if he did.

"Bloody hell. He must have passed out. Zelda said it could happen. Lost my chance." Lost his chance at what? Me? "I'm so sorry, Sheik. I hadn't ment to scare you. I just..."

"Ugh. Sweet dreams." My body shifts as Link exits the bed. The warmth leaves and I grow cold. But not without notice that Link left his quilt. I smile and pull it up further.

Despite not being awake long, my eyes fall shut and a yawn tears from my throat.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness is infinite and silent. Only my footsteps can be heard. I am not sure how long I have been walking. Everything looks the same.<em>

_Black._

_A cry erupts to the left of me and I turn, sprinting to the voice that sounds so familiar. My legs are heavy, arms tired, but I must push on._

_It was like stepping inside from the dark night. Light burst out, turning the landscape grey. I can see bushes, grass, people. But it is slow. Is this Hyrule field? In the distance I can see Lon Lon Ranch, but my feet won't move in that direction. Suddenly, all the people turn to the horizon. A green glow floats over and turns into a human._

Be not afraid of the one you love, my dear child. For he is to do my bidding.

_Link. The figure floating above the grey scale world is Link. His feet touch the ground and the Master Blade is in his hand within seconds. It cuts through the nearest person and the man's head goes flying, a terrified look upon his face. Link makes his way through the crowd. Another man is cut down. _

_I want to hide from it all. The man I love is becoming a monster. My whole world is dulled as my hero, as Link, becomes a lifeless killer. But I find that my limbs won't move. I am stuck watching. Women, men. Hylians, gorons, zoras. The pattern seems erratic. Yet, Link never slays a child. Not the innocent. It brings forth the question of what these people did. _

_The old man from Kakariko is sliced down his back. But Anju is spared. Link ignores the man that is usually in the windmill, but stabs his sword through the shop owner's neck. What does it mean?!_

_A blue tear falls from the sky in front of me and a red blaze arises from the earth. They collide and shoot toward me in a purple haze. I can do nothing as the colorful display enters my body. And suddenly I can move. My legs unable to carry me to Link before he slits a woman's throat. And then my arms wrap around Link, pining his own. And when I think that he will struggle, he does not. _

_I am sobbing into him and Link slowly drops his sword, taking me into an embrace. A soft pink hue envelops us until it all fades to black._

* * *

><p>My body shakes and I can feel the panic attack. I'm hyperventilating.<p>

"Zelda, hurry!" I tense when someone pulls me into them. But I try to calm as Link's scent surrounds me.

"C-C-Can't..."

"Shhh. You're okay, Sheik. Relax. Shh. I'm here. Shhh." He gently rocks us back and forth. But it only makes the world spin worse. My cheeks feel fuzzy and my head is light, but my body is heavy and my stomach continues to flip.

Warm hands cup my face and a weird sensation takes a hold of me. Zelda's magic. "You are fine. Nothing can hurt you."

"Can't breath." I clutch at my aching chest. "Gonna vomit."

"No you aren't." Link's strong, sure voice is pleasant and I feel myself cooling down. He turns me towards him and, for the next ten minutes, Link rubs my back. "Better."

"Y-Yes. Thank you." I look down at my twiddling thumbs. "Sorry."

"Don't." I cringe at Link's tone. He is angry with me. That's why it surprises me so much when he pulls me into a kiss. Innocent and loving. Just a simple press of our lips. "Goddesses, Sheik. You scared me."

"Wah-"

"I came in and saw you convulsing on the bed. My heart stopped, I swear." I gasp when warm, wet tears land on my cheeks. Link's fumbling hands leave my back and cup my face. "Never have I known such fear. I'm a coward."

"Love is hard." Zelda's voice is caring and heartfelt. "But it is a joy that the Three blessed us with."

"L-Love?"

"Yep! Link was frantic and kept saying 'I love you, Sheik'. It was adorable!" Zelda clapped her hands. "I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Z-Zel! That- I..." Link was beet red.

"You already kissed me." I tilted my head down and looked up at Link through my lashes. "I wouldn't mind a relationship."

"Yes." The size of Link's eyes at my comment was comical. "We can do that. I'd like that a lot."

I chuckle to myself. "Then it's decided! We marry at dawn!"

"What!" I burst into uncontrollable laughter as Link falls backwards off the bed.

"It shall be a grand affair. All white for my two virgin friends."

"Like you have any room to talk, Zelda." The princess holds a hand to her chest, faking a heart attack.

"Oh, it hurts. I'm offended." We giggle together.

"So we... aren't getting married yet?" I lean over and pinch Link's cheek.

"Only if you want to. Just be prepared for a crazy few nights. The honeymoon shall be splendid!" I crack up as Link opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"I... You... Sex."

"From the way you acted earlier, I would suspect that is what you wanted. 'Rolling in the hay' right?" Zelda gives me an 'explain look' and I allow the memories to flow onto her through our, ever present, mind link. I can't control myself as she turns red and laughs like a maniac.

"Did I miss something?" I pat Hero on the head.

"Nothing, Dearie."

"Sheik." I freeze at Zelda's suddenly serious tone.

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me of your dream." I gasp. How had she known?

"Later." I tap into our connection to talk to her. _In private, Zelda._

Her brow draws down. _Why?_

_It was about Link._ She nods, satisfied.

"Why not talk about it now?" Link is sitting there, on the bed, watching our exchange. Probably confused. I chuckle at that thought.

"I do not wish to speak of it now. The panic attack you witnessed was because of my dream. Please do not make me." I give Link my best puppy dog eyes. His face softened and he pulled me into his lap.

"As you wish." Link nuzzles into my neck. Then proceeds to flick his tongue out.

"Link!"

"What? I like how you taste." I huff and pull out of his embrace, flushing a deep red.

"Relationships have to be taken slow. You can not just do as you please. I would like for you to show me love before lust." I am standing from the bed a ways, but my head feels light and I start to fall forwards.

Link is there, holding me up. "Easy, Sheik. You're still weak."

"Thank you." Link wraps an arm around my waist and walks me back to the bed.

"I have some business to attend to. I expect you to rest while I am gone."

"If that is what you wish." He kisses me on my forehead and turns to Zelda.

"Please keep him in the bed."

Zelda snorts. "As if I will let him out."

"Good." Link makes his way to the door. "See you later."

When he is gone, Zelda turns on me. "Tell me."

"Okay, okay." I hold up my hands in defense.

"It was dark at first. Or maybe there was nothing. Yet I was walking. I heard Link scream. It was the same one as when the strange light hit him in the chest while we battled that demon. I started in that direction and everything brightened. Suddenly I was standing in a grey Hyrule Field. Right in front of Castle Town. Lon Lon Ranch was off in the distance. And everyone was there. Except Link.'

'A green light came over from the direction of the Kokiri Forest. It was Link. He landed and had his sword. Oh, Zelda! It was awful! He started to cut people down. But not everyone. Never a child though. Anju was spared, yet the shop owner was killed. Even the old man from Kakariko fell to Link's blade. The pattern was erratic!"

I could feel the tears steaming down my face.

"I was trying to make sense of it. What had they done? Then a voice was clear in my head. It told me 'Be not afraid of the one you love, my dear child. For he is to do my bidding'. But I was! Link was killing people! Then a red blaze came from the earth and a blue tear from the sky. They collided and turned purple, then flew into me! I was purple, Zelda! Purple!'

'And suddenly I could move. I rushed to Link. Afraid that he would kill me. But as I wrapped my arms around him, he stilled. The Master Sword dropped from his hand and he embraced me. The last thing I saw before everything blackened, was a soft pink hue around us."

I tried to stop the sobs from tearing through my body. Ragged breathes in and out. Then Zelda spoke.

"I see. This is curious news. I can presume the green glow as Farore herself acting through our dear hero. Then Din and Nayru coming together to stop her from within your own body. But what would cause the giver of life to become so enraged. Enough to kill her creations." She looked deep in thoughts for a time before nodding.

"We will bring in a few of the people, that were killed by Link, in for questioning. I will not allow Link to be used. Even if it is by one of the Three."

"Thank you, Zelda." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Rest. I will get to the bottom of this. Of that, I swear." Zelda straightened and left the room. And I fell into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke slowly. Stretching and feeling better than ever.<p>

"Sheik. Oh good. You're awake." Zelda came rushing in. Her hair stuck up and dress wrinkled. She was a mess. "I have news."

I yawned and my stomach rumbled. "Can it wait til after I eat?" I blushed.

"Of course! My apologies. You haven't eaten in quite some time. A week and, what, two days now." Zelda came over to the bed, a change of clothes in her hands. "I brought you different clothes. Take a bath and meet me in my study for breakfast."

"Thanks." I took the offered clothes and was surprised that I was in my own room. "Um... Zelda. How did I get here?"

"Link carried you."

I couldn't stop the shy smile. "I see." Zelda chuckled before leaving me.

The hot spring water pumped into the tub and I turned the faucet off as it filled. The pure bliss of hot water on me was amazing. I scrubbed at the dirt and grime I had not the time nor strength to clean off myself in the past few weeks. The water turned a sandy color and I decided that a couple more times in the wonderfully warm water of a tub would finally get me clean.

I dressed in the simple black breeches and navy blue shirt Zelda had given me. The pants were form fitting and it bought on a longing for my suit. I slipped on a pair of black boots and was pulling my hair up, when Link walked in.

"So tired." He ran straight into me, pushing my pink tinged body to the bed. I tried to get out from under him, but Hero was so heavy. And snoring.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shuffled about. But, try as I might, Link wouldn't budge. "Link?"

Nothing. I ran my hands up his sides. Drew circles in his back. Pinched his face. Still nothing. So I got an idea. I leaned up as far as I could and bit down on Link's ear.

"Oww!" Link jumped up, rubbing at his ear. "Sheik! What the hell?!"

I would have been intimated, if not for the tired state he was in and the fact that his words came out as a whine. "I have somewhere to be and you decided to use me as a pillow."

"But I want snuggles." I fixed my shirt and patted down my messy hair.

"Afterwards." Link reached up and ran his fingers through my damp hair. There was a pleading look in his eyes. "I promise."

"Fine." He pouted, but I tried to keep my mind on saving him as I left. I wouldn't allow my hero to become a monster.

The walk to Zelda's room made me realize how badly I screwed my body over. I was out of breath and sweating through my clothes. I entered her main living area and knocked on the right most door. Her study.

The door swung open and Zelda ushered me in. "Eat up. We need to talk."

I took in the massive meal. It was on a table the servants brought in. I know this because I spend quite a bit of time in here. The desk, that usually takes up the majority of the room, is pushed aside to make space. Zelda's chair has been moved to the makeshift dining room, if you could call it that, and another chair has been brought in for me.

I chuckle at how unprepared Zelda is. Then a shiver goes down my spine. She is never so chaotic. Something must have happened.

"We can talk as we eat." I pile my plate full, but I only pick at it. I know my body will become sick if I eat a lot after a week of not eating at all.

"I brought in the shop owner. He refused to speak to me at first. But I told him that the Hero of Time was set on killing a group of people in the name of Farore. The things he told me are not good, Sheik. Do you know of the Black Market in Kakariko?"

"Yes." The Black Market was a place to get the things you couldn't get legally. While no one is against it, because of its help to the economy of Hyrule, no one sees it as the right thing. But Zelda doesn't have the will to dispose of it. It helps Hyrule. And who is she to turn down that income. We just leave it be.

"There is a terrible trade going on it. Children." A chill fills the air.

"Are we talking about what I think we are?"

"I'm afraid so. There are so many of them. Warming the beds of men and women alike. Even Zora and Goron children. But that is not the worst. I know why Farore is so angry." Zelda looks up from her shaking hands and I know exactly what she is about to say. "They captured a Kokiri."

"I'll kill them! Do you have a list of the_ customers_?" Zelda shakes her head. "I don't care anymore. Let Link kill all of those sick freaks!"

"Sheik, calm down! You know as well as I do that letting that happen is wrong. Even if those children have to live with that." I'm trembling.

"That immortal child has to live with that!" Tears blocked my vision and I got up from my chair. "I'm going to talk to Link."

"Sheik."

"No, Zelda! This is wrong! I know you don't want to bring down that system because of the money it brings in, but I could care less if Hyrule falls as long as those children get out." I stumbled from the room.

My legs couldn't carry me to Link any faster. I was out of breath when I got there.

"Sheik?!" I cling to him. The man that can set this all right.

I'm sure Link had no idea what to do as I sobbed into his chest. "I love you."

"Sheik, what's wrong?" Link took hold of my wrists and pulled me further to him. "Shh. Was it the dream?"

I shook my head. "Th-They have to-o stop... A Ko-Kokiri."

"I know. It's okay. I got him out. Don't worry." I lifted my head and held Link's gaze.

"You know about Farore's plan?" He nodded. "How?"

"She came to me the other night in a dream. I've been giving her control in order to destroy those people. That's what I had to do last night." I snuggled into him. "She was the one that sent the creature. It, as funny as it sounds, linked me to her. Don't ask how because I am not quite sure."

"I don't care if she is using you. As long as no innocent are hurt and you give her the right. But that creature incident scared me out. I'd rather not talk of it." Link lifted my chin and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I'm glad. I thought you would disapprove." I leaned forward and kissed Link. Returning the comforting gesture.

"Not now. This is justice."

* * *

><p>Time went by and Link left me at night, which made him very loving during the day. He allowed Farore to carry out her will through him. Soon the Black Market collapsed and I thought we could spend some time together. So did Link.<p>

"I'm happy that's all over."

"Yeah." Link's fingers worked through my hair. It was such a calming sensation. "Sleep."

I couldn't argue when Link's voice took on a soothing tone. It felt like sunshine touching me all over and I slipped into a dreamless slumber. Not even worrying about it not being Link, but Farore talking to me.

* * *

><p>"Sheik! Help!"<p>

I jumped from the bed at Zelda's plee. I threw on one of Link's shirt. It drowned me, but that was the point. I sprinted through the halls. My destination being Zelda's chambers. I turned the corner and saw Zelda struggling to keep Link's blade at bay. My body moved of its own accord and Zelda fell to the floor.

"Nooo!" Zelda's hand reached out to me.

I looked over to her and tried to speak past the blood bubbling from my lips. She sank down and curled into a ball, sobbing my name. That's when I looked down.

The Master Sword protruded from my stomach. Blood was seeping down the blade and drenching Link's hand. The hall filled with plopping noises as my life hit the stone floor. And, despite the touch of death, I smiled.

Glad to have saved the princess. Glad to keep Link from becoming a criminal. Glad to be dying.

I was happy.

As the blade was pulled from me.

I was happy.

While Link clung to me.

I was happy.

When Farore's voice rang clear of her regret.

I was happy.

* * *

><p>A sense of calm enveloped him as the hero's whole world, his guide, became lifeless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. Remember Calm. That's what this is.<strong>

** Yeah... I felt like this would be a great ending. It is switched from the original. I put Calm in there. Just worded it differently. Do you recall 'My whole world is dulled as my hero, as Link, becomes a lifeless killer.' I snuck that crap in. Mwhahaha! I really hope you all liked it. **

**Perhaps I will write a second part. (Anyone catch on to the dream stuff, hmm?) I've never let a character die. Should I continue this? Did I do well? Review.**

**Love and green, **

**~Annoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had this for a while now and decided to post it since my wrist is still to bad to write much of anything. But it is better! Good thing I found a word for it. xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>77. Memories<p>

* * *

><p>"Don- mhmm... -uch me. No. Don't. Stop!" His tongue going down my thigh is driving heat to my groin, but I don't want that to happen.<p>

"You should watch what you say." I curse.

Get off me, you freak!"

"Make me." Those lustful eyes watch me as the blond man laps at my naval. A deep-throated moan passing my lips when his tongue runs up my chest. Soon I can no longer avoid eye contact as he is right there. Lips press to my pulse point, sucking ever so slightly. I will surely have a mark, but find I don't care. I claw at the man's toned back. Pleasure building up in me and I feel like I will burst.

How can someone I am sure I have never met, make me feel so good?

Soft bites, verging on nibbling, are placed along my jawline. I am openly expressing my appreciation through very loud, passion driven moans of pleasure. He rocks his groin into mine and I let out a hushed gasp. I wait for him to start again, but when I find he doesn't I do.

A groan. "Not good enough." My legs are wrapped around him and I start a slow grind. I can feel the man's obvious need pressing against me. Another, barely held in groan.

"Still not enough, Hero." I punctuate my statement with a hard thrust. The dam he had on his beatiful sounds breaks. Several moans followed by many soft 'ah's.

Where had that come from? Hero? Why had I called him that?

"I love you." The strange man buries his face in the hair above my ear. Butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Say it again." I stop everything and just look at him. He lifts his head and regards me. A prominent blush spreads on his face.

"I love you." I lean up and capture his lips. A light, innocent kiss.

"Again."

"I love you." It feels so good to hear him say that.

"Again." I play with the hair at the nape of his neck, turning his head to the side. I lick up that gorgeous hylian ear and nibble on the end. He gasp and it serves as just the right distraction for me. My smooth harpist hands run down his chest. The man's muscles contracting wherever I touch. The ties of his pants are undone quickly and my hands dive in.

"Good goddesses! I love you."

"How much?" I bite on his earlobe. "How badly do you want me?"

He can't get a word in as I wrap my hand around his 'sword', if you will. I apply slight pressure and he melts, falling on top of me. Dead weight.

It knocks the air out of me and is enough for him to gain control. My hands are removed and captured in one of his own above my head.

"Please remember." His blue eyes capture my gaze and I cannot look away.

"I'll try." I feel like I have known this man all my life. I trust him enough that when he came into my room at the inn late at night, I did not question him. When he pushed me to the bed and stripped me, I could barely put up a fight.

Before I knew it, the mystery man had taken me. It was amazing and so very familiar.

"I love you, Sheik." He lightly kissed my forehead.

"I love you." And as I fell asleep from total bliss, his name passed my lips. "Link."

* * *

><p>I watch him as he sleeps. The man I love that has forgotten me. Sheik.<p>

His memories of me are hidden away, Zelda made it so. He was never to love me and I was not to adore him. Our secret love affair found out and destroyed. Yet I can see the times we have spent together in his eyes. Just below the surface. All he needs is a push.

I can be that last pebble that burst the dam.

It has already begun. He allowed me to enter his room. A stranger to his clouded mind. All his defenses coming down when I trapped him, pressing that glorious body to the bed. Surprising him when I could find the seams of that sinfully tight outfit. Once again capturing that guarded heart and sending him to cloud nine. His lips speaking my name as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Leaving me to watch him sleep.

* * *

><p>I jumped up. It must have been a dream. I didn't get bedded by a gorgeous man. With hair the color of the sun's rays. And a smile of freshly fallen snow. Or able to exploit all my weaknesses and know just where to touch me. That hadn't happened. I am cra-<p>

A loud snore rang out from beside me. Effectively cutting off my train of thought. Strong arms wrapped around me and calloused hands caressed my sides as my mystery lover pulled me back into the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Sheik." I stiffened. Same man as before. Definitely not a dream.

"W-Who are you?" I felt the body behind me shift. The arms moved away and I was turned to lay on my back. The man's hands rested on either side of my head.

"Would you believe me if I said I was your lover?" It surprised me at first. I had never had a lover. And I was sure I would remember someone like him. Then it hit me. I had said his name.

Link.

And called him Hero. This was Link, the Hero of Time. The man I was forbidden from seeing. A request from Zelda herself. Because she was... jealous?

"Link." His face softened and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Sheik." My mouth twitched up into a gentle smile. Link's face grew serious. "Do you remember?"

Later, when I would look back on that moment, I would realize it was that simple question that forced the veil from my mind and my memories to return.

_Waiting for a hero. Stunned as he emerged from the light. Curious as to if he would succeed. Waiting in a lush forest. Playing beautiful music together. Watching as he sobbed once the deku sprout spoke to him. Sweating in a volcano. Scared that a bridge would collapse. Teaching him another song. Jumping back as he reached out. Freezing in a cold cavern of ice. Embarrassed by the words I wrote. In awe of how our music seemed to warm me. Startled as he wrapped a blanket around me before leaving first. Relieved when he emerged from a water prison. Being surprised when he called me a friend. _

_Flushing at the first spark of affection. Allowing to be scolded by a princess that wanted him. Shocked as he protected me from a shadow beast. Terrified as he entered a tomb. Happy when he walked out into the sun. Worrying as he bested a tribe of women. Ever watching as he crossed a wasteland. Saying goodbye without words. Hurting because the one I love won't know of me. Angry as the princess revealed herself as me. Jumping from the shadows when the crystal formed. Hugged by him and drinking in his presence. _

_Fighting through the hordes. Standing beside the one I adore. Confronting the dark lord. Slaying him for a second time. Turning to the hero. Only to have a cowl pulled down and lips captured. Blushing as he touched every part of me. Jumping away from him at the princess's command. Promising to stay away from him. Shamed when his hopeful eyes turned cold._

_Meeting in the market place. Pulling him behind a booth. Regrets replaced with hope. Hiding in the dark. Awaiting him. Gasping when calloused hands pulled me into him. Stripping away clothing in a rush. Feeling his body in a way like never before. Confessing to love. Laughing that it took such events to speak these words. Keeping it all a secret. Pained when she found out. _

_Crying out for my hero. Cringing as the liquid burned my throat. Clawing at the bonds to escape. Tearing my hair out as the magic set in. Loving him all the while. Forgetting everything we ever had. Waking up alone._

I gasped as the memories came forth. "Link!" I covered my face with my hands and cried.

"Shh. You're okay." Link stroked my hair. It calmed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed my hero.

"I remember." His breath hitched and Link pulled me closer. I just kept repeating myself. "I remember. I remember."

"Like I would ever let you forget me." I laughed.

"Take me away from here. Away from her." Link's lips turned up in a soft smile.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>77. Hyper<p>

Link had learned the hard way that a hyper Sheik was an easily turned on Sheik.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. I can only imagine a suger crazed Sheikah now. That needs writing. I think a modern one-shot is due. Review for my amusement! xD <strong>

**Love and sweaty naked Sheiky, (Because that is a great image to be put in your head!)**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
